


TST

by torchwoodgeek



Category: Jessie Tea
Genre: LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodgeek/pseuds/torchwoodgeek
Summary: For my husband, really really really rough draft





	

Something is up, everyone is so OOC.  
Its filmed very strange same way AB is, lots of blue that we have talked about before blue means sherlock is hallucinating.  
*graphic* 

The sets are so wrong, almost doll house like, mirrors and reflections all off, when hudders takes a photo it don't come out like how cameras never work in dreams. There used to be a hall way to Sherlock's bed room that had just like gone now  
*graphic*

So obviously its like walls have shifted.  
My idea for why this is is that the TST was all Sherlock's POV we can tell this because he is shown seeing therapist like john in 1st season when its all John's POV and like john, sherlock is an unreliable narrator. 

My idea for why sherlock is so out of it and in his head everything is so trippy is that he is going through a kid of drug therapy, I talk about this In my last video and I think that will all be revealed in the next episode. 

Also there isn't much john in TST and when we see him he is acting very very OOC a lot of the time. Remember if we are saying that most or all of the latest episode is just happening in Sherlock's head we can say that sherlock is using John and putting him in situations to see how he would act. 

Mary having baby in car would not happen IRL john wouldn't just not pick up his phone when Mary is going into labor because he's to busy laughing with sherlock that is way to fan fiction, like really john is a doctor he would be prepared and he would know what to do. Just in Sherlock's mind because sherlock hates Mary so much and she gets in the way of him and john he is thinking of her pregnancy as messy and annoying and frantic. 

Let's talk about john having an affair. Even if he did like calm down okay Mary lied to John and really I don't think the baby is John's so john really isn't that much of a trash bag if he thought about cheating or did actually cheat on her because he is married to someone he doesn't love that much so he is unhappy and unsatisfied. 

But IMO the bus lady john texts is a mirror for sherlock, sherlock created her in his mind to see how John would react with the opportunity to cheat on Mary with an awkward person with dark hair who isn't typically attractive.  
Obviously john is a gentleman and cares about the stability of his family, for the baby's sake, and stops texting her. But the words he uses "I'm not free" not "stop coming into me I have a wife who I love and I'm happy to with her" but "I'm not free." as if Mary is restricting him. But Mary is dead now he he is free from her so he can see the awkward person with dark hair who texts a lot. 

And them texts that showed up on screen really could have been to sherlock, there were no names and particularly the "its been to long" and "I miss you" ones really apply to john and sherlock.  
*graphic*

I think that Mary might have died IRL but allot of stuff from her past I will still be coming up and getting in the way of sherlock and John's happiness, sherlock imagined John's reaction to Mary's death very off tho. John would be sad and it would drive a wedge between john and sherlock same way Mary shooting sherlock drove wedge between john and Mary. But John will not stop talking to sherlock, sherlock shouldn't blame himself for Mary's death. Anyway am I the only one that laughed when she died.  
*graphic* 

There is so much other stuff we need to talk about such as the TPLOSH references, the flower behind John's ear that represents john being visibly queer. And Mary using a fake passport with the name Ashdown on it. 

AJ is obviously a sherlock mirror,  he has suffered loads for no reason bc of Mary and he wants her dead,  that's so obvious. 

Also shout outs to TJLC fans just as the line Mycroft says about loving acronyms although TJLC isn't technically an acronym it is still very possible that that was a call out to us. Also there was a picture of an elephant on Mycrofts fridge, well I don't actually think that was mycs fridge bc not enough cake and the wallpaper was ugly but it is a symbolic fridge that sherlock imagined that Mycroft looked in but didn't find any food in to symbolize that the ideas that Mycroft put in his head about "caring is not and advantage" are no longer growing, as sherlock is becoming more self aware and more loving. But still there was an elephant on a menus stuck on the fridge.  
*picture* 

Also I need to mention that MT was huge anti gay like she stated loads of ideas that same sex couples are NSFW and shouldn't be talked about in front of children. And just lots of horrible stuff she really was not a very nice person and particularly queer people of John's age would have been very negatively affected by her and the law that she made. So its really nice and symbolic that not only is there a full episode of BBC sherlock just dedicated to smashing statues of her but also sherlock got to smash one of them himself that's really cool.

Also like omg there is so much to talk about just let me mention the adventure of the yellow face, in short there is a sherlock holmes story where there is a mother who is ashamed that her child is black and she uses a white mask and gloves to hide her daughters race from people including her new husband. And in the end sherlock tells her to stop doing that and that he shouldn't be hiding her beautiful little girl ya know because sherlock is cool like that. They reference the yellow face a few times on the show and they reference it again in TST and I have a theory that this is sherlock thinking about his mother and how maybe she is ashamed of probably him or the third brother for something, possibly the fact that sherlock is on the autism spectrum possibly has aspergers maybe his mom could try to hide that from people because she is ashamed of him for it, because sherlock has shown a lot of signs that he might be on the spectrum particularly in the latest episode, that could be it. Anyway there might be something dark going on with Sherlock's mom,  like the name of her book is similar to the name of JMs book in canon so that could mean she has bad intentions. Any way we will learn more about that in the next episode TLD when we learn more about Sherlock's past. 

Can we just end of a happy note and talk about all of the mystrade in this episode like from Greg having a random date with some random woman and sherlock telling him that's she's not right for him bc sherlock is a little match maker and ships mystrade (also like Greg is dating so he must be free of his horrible cheating wife same as john now yey ) and Mycroft and Greg literally has scene together. John only called one person while he was in the cab but Myc AND Greg and the police showed up at the aquarium so that's further proof they are in contact with eachother. And they made eye contact and yey I am just so happy about that.


End file.
